Ron loves...Who?
by Won Reasley
Summary: It's a Ron/Herm fic...at first, at least.


Hermione looked across the Gryffindor common room at Ron and Lanvender, who were kissing very noticably in a corner. Hermione thought, "I would do anything to make him my boyfriend." It was Hermione's fifth year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she was mad over her best friend, Ron Weasley. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry looking back and forth from Ron to herself. He walked over to Hermione and asked her, "Do you really like Ron? Man! he'll get a kick out of this!" She choked. "Please, Harry, don't!" "I can't resist. I just have to!" At this, Hermione said urgently, "Whose side are you one, Harry? The least you can do is help me!" Harry then sarcastically said, "Ah, Hermione Granger fails to come up with an answer. Love and brains must not go together; love has affected Herm's brain. Repeat, love has affected Herm's brain! Hermione, what's your next move?" Hermione couldn't hold back her smile. Hermione then said, in an extremely serious voice, "Harry, would you volunteer to be my fake boyfriend?" Harry thought a moment and said, " Are you serious?" She replied," Yes, I'm dead serious." This time it took Harry what seemed like five minutes to decide. Finally, he answered,"Yes."  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room feeling sick about the fact that he had to kiss Hermione on the lips in front of Ron and Lavender. Harry felt that he didn't know everything about this plan of Hermione's. He hadn't figured out how being a boyfriend to your best friend was going to break up Ron and Lavender, or how Ron and Hermione were going to get together. Hermione slowly walked out of the girls dorms and looked nervously at Harry, then to the boys dorms. (Ron had overslept.) After ten minutes Ron came stumbling down the stairs and looked across the room for Lavender. Harry looked at Hermione and gulped. Hermione was standing at the edge of the stairs just out of reach of Ron's eyes. Harry motined her to come foreward. She came to were Harry was standing and they both stood up and looked at eachother. They both took a deep breath, and began to kiss. Harry's stomach gave a sudden lurch, and he felt like he was flying. His whole body felt so free. So free, that he as fixing to tangle his fingers into her hair. At that beautiful moment, she pushed him off her. She asked him,"What is wrong with you?'' He just shrugged and said,"I tried to make it look real." Hermione thought, "It sure did seem real."   
  
The next day, Harry walked up to Hermione and asked her, "Herm, is there something you forot to tell me about this plan of yours?" Hermione quietly answered," Well, yes." Really, Herm, what is it?" questioned Harry. There was a long pause. Final,ly, Herm said quickly, "Makelavlikenev." "What?" asked arry. Hermione took a deep breath and told Harry, "I'm going to take Lavender to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and give her some love potion that will wear off in a day and make her like Neville."  
  
Harry stood there, starring at her and opening his mouth to talk to her, but nothing would come out, and he shut it. Finally, Harry found his voice. Hermione was surprised to see an extrememly wicked smile on his face. He said, "Hermione, you are sneaky, really sneaky. I wouldn't have thought of that in a million years! But there's one problem-how are you going to get Ron to like you?" The smile on Hermione's face faded, and she frowned. Then, her smile returned. She said, "Harry, you've got to do two things for me. First, you've got to let me slap you on the cheek. Second, after Ron and Lavender are not together and I've slapped you, you must tell Ron how good looking I am, okay?" Harry replied, "Okay."  
  
The next day at lunch, Hermione asked Lavender before she'd started eating, "Lavender, could me and you talk about something?" Lavender looked curiously over at her and said, "Well, okay." Hermione took Lavender outside and led her straight to the Forbidden Forest. Lavender questioned, "Why couldn't we stay in the castle?" Hermione answered, "This is extremely private." They finally stopeed and Hermione asked Lavender, very inconspicuously, "Lavender, are you thirsty?" Hermione pulled out the bottle of love potion she had made. Lavender gazed at it and mumbled, "Yes!" Hermione handed her the bottle and she gulped it right down. Lavender started speaking again very quickly. "You know, that Neville kid looks really good. I wish he were my boyfirend...he'd probably take me, even if he doesn't like me." Hermione smiled wickedly at Lavender and said to herself, "Yes!"  
  
The next day, Lavender slapped Ron and started drooling when she saw Neville. When Neville noticed her, he started to turn red. Harry saw Ron looking hopelessly at Lavender as she walked away with Neville.  
  
Later, Harry said to Hermione, "He's probably going to the common room, let's go and get this over with." They walked quickly up to the Common Room and, sure enough, Ron was sitting in the chair in front of the fire. Harry said to Hermione, "Now, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Harry winked at her. She said, "The other day, I saw you looking at Cho Chang." He muttered, "Well, I can't deny that, and she is pretty, but..." he couldn't say anything else because Hermione had just slapped him on the cheek. Hemione said, "I don't know why I ever liked you!" She stormed off to where Harry guessed was outside of the prtrait hole to listen.  
  
Harry sat down looking fake depressed. Ron finally spoke: "So you got dumped too, huh." Harry gave a fake jump and stood up. he looked around the room glancing in every direction. When Ron stood up from his chair, Harry sat back down. Ron came over to the chair beside Harry. "Lavender dumped you?" queried Harry, fake surprised. Ron nodded and sat down. Harry said dreamily, "Hermione really is beautiful. Those big, brown eyes and that gorgeous, bushy brown hair." Ron started to gaze at the fire dreamily. Then Harry said, "Of course, she would probably never like you or me again." A frown spread across Ron's face.  
  
Hermione stood, waiting, in the common room for Harry to come down the steps. Finaally, Harry came down the stairs and quickly walked over to Hermione and said, "i think he likes you now, go on and ask him out." Hermione walked across to Ron and asked him, "Ron, do you want to go to Hogsmeade for some butterbeer with me?" Ron stared at her and finally said, "Yes."  
  
The next day, Hermion said to Harry, "Oops! I just remembered that the love potion only lasts one day! I need to re-dose Lavender. Got to go, Harry, Bye!" Hermione dashed to the girl's bathroom where the potion was sitting on a toilet seat. After she finished filling up the bottle, she only had two minutes until the potion wore off Lavender.  
  
WIth thirty seconds to go, Lavender was kissing Neville. Neville was having the best time of his life when Lavender looked at him and cried, "EWWWW! GROSSS!" She was walking along the many corridors of Hogwarts when she came across Ron, who looked at her gloomily. Lavender asked, "What's wrong, Ron?" Ron replied, "I don't have a girlfriend because of you." Lavender stopped short. "What are you talking about?" "You dumped me, remember," Ron gloomily reminded her. Lavender argued, "No, I didn't. Ron, the last thing I remember doing is drinking some of Hermione's drink..." "Wait a second, do you know what that drink was?" asked Ron. "No. The next thing I know, I'm kissing Neville!" Lavender exclaimed. "Why don't we go and have a little talk with Hermione," Ron said in a suspicious voice.  
  
Ron didn't find Hermione, but Hermione found Ron. She asked him, "Have   
you seen Lavender anywhere?" Ron pushed Lavender forward and said, "She wants to ask you something." Lavender asked, "Hermione, what was that drink you gave me?" Hermione said, "Um...well..." "I know! It was love potion!" Harry exclaimed, turning the corner. Ron glared at Hermione, took Lavender's arm, and left.   
  
Hermione sood there, glaring at Harry. She said, "Harry, what were you thinking? You just blew the whole thing!" Harry said, "I did that because...well...Hermione, do you want to go to Hogsmeade for some butterbeer?" Hermione said, surprised but happily, "Sure."  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
A/N- Well, this is my first fanfic, so PUH-LEASE review in the little box down dere. My sis typed this for me since I can hardly pick out the different letters, and I hope to write more! (I can't say who my sis is because you wouldn't review me anymore.) Well, bye!  
  
Disclaimer: It's all J. K.'s ! 


End file.
